Tahun Yang Sakral (69)
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Nesia takkan pernah melupakan hadiah-hadiah nista yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sepersonifikasinya yang benar-benar membuat gadis satu ini frustasi. / Fic khusus kemerdekaan / RnR reccomended / DLDR! Review please / Warning for ngeres idea (?)


**Maafkan saya, readers sekalian. Ini author aka Shinju. Tapi untuk sekedar warning, saya sedang mabuk-mabuknya menistakan para nation ini. Dan sepertinya, serasa fic khusus kemerdekaan milik saya untuk tahun ini adalah yang paling ngeres banget di fandom ini. Itupun idenya dapet pas tahu umur negara saya mencapai angka sakral tersebut. :333**

**Maaf ya, saya juga bikin fic ini karena lari dari pr yang banyak \(QwQ)/**

**Rate: M for the NSFW and bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Suka + komentar? Review! x3**

**Suka + gak mau komentar? Fav please! XD**

**Gak suka + komentar? Ampun flame xC**

**.**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

Mata bermanik cokelat itu berkedut saat melihat benda didepannya dikala pagi yag cerah itu tampak indah dan tenang. Menurutnya, dibanding hadiah yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sepersonifikasinya dan juga adik-adiknya itu, bingkisan yang dipita; dan sudah dibuka ini terasa menyakitkan ketika membayangkannya.

Bukannya perasaan bahagia yang datang dari isi kado, tapi malah rasa dongkol dan dendam yang ada.

Memangnya kenapa? Begini...

* * *

.

Perempuan berambut ikal dengan hiasan bunga melati yang menancap sebagai hiasan dikepalanya sedang menikmati paginya mentari. Dan terlihat senyum di bibirnya tak hilang dan selalu menyertainya sepanjang waktu.

"Hmnn~... Habis ini mau lihat doujin punyanya Eliza yang belum kubaca, fufufu..." tawa laknat sang personifikasi Indonesia yang tengah menyiram bunga-bunga di taman depan.

Setelah memberi makan hewan peliharaannya dan membuat secangkir teh hangat dan singkong rebus, ia bersantai di teras belakang rumahnya yang rimbun akan pepohonan.

Cuaca yang cerah dan tidak terik; cocok baginya untuk bersantai. "Ahh.. enam puluh sembilan ya.." gumamnya seraya mendengar bunyi bel depan rumahnya yang dipencet.

Berlari kecil, ia menyahut untuk tunggu sebentar. Tangannya membuka pintu, dan kemudian muncul seorang pria paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai tukang pengirim paket. I membawa tiga kardus besar sebagai paketnya. Setelah menandatangani kertasnya, pria itu pergi dan meninggalkan paket tersebut bersama dengan sang gadis berkulit sawo matang tersebut.

Sang Ibu Pertiwi menatap heran, dan kemudian mengerti.

Semua personifikasi mengirimkan hadiah ultahnya di dalam paket. Biar hemat, mungkin; pikirnya dan membawa masuk ketiga kardus besar tersebut ke dalam rumah.

Skip

Setelah membukanya, ia tersenyum riang karena cukup banyak yang mengirimkan hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya. segera ia mengambil hadiah pertama.

"Wah, dari Abang India! Buka ah, mungkin isinya makanan."

Duh, Nesia. Kau baru sadar kau hanya nyemil singkong rebus saja.

"H-Haa?" ia keheranan akan apa yang Nesia dapatkan ketika membuka bungkus berwarna merah tersebut. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku. Ya, buku yang biasanya dipakai oleh suami-istri untuk dijadikan pedoman kalau mereka sedang ingin _'bereksperimen'_ diranjang.

Kamasutra.

Matanya mendadak hampir keluar dari rongganya. Coba pikir, demi apa, abang India; abang yang ia sayangi dan sering dibacakan dongeng tentang drama wayang Rama dan Shinta; mengirimkan sebuah buku laknat bin nista pada seorang personifikasi yang berkulit eksotis ini.

"A-Apa-apaan ini.." jangan-jangan ia salah memasukkan bukunya sebagai kado untuk orang lain tapi untuk orang lain. Ya, pasti begitu. Itu hanya kebetulan, ujarnya dalam hati.

Kejutannya adalah; di gambar covernya ada ilustrasi pasangan yang memakai posisi 69.

Muka Nesia sudah tak bisa ditebak. Dengan _me gusta_ campur _yaoming._

Oke, kita buka hadiah selanjutnya, pikirnya seraya menyingkirkan jauh-jauh buku laknat itu darinya dan mengambil asal kado selanjutnya.

"Oke, sebaiknya ini bukan hadiah yang ngaco lagi," dilihat pengirimnya adalah Russia; teman baiknya.

"Dan pasti Russia tidak mengirimkan aku benda yang nissss... ta." rautnya memudar ketika melihat apa isi dari kotak kado yang dikirim oleh pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

Sebuah paket dengan kondom dan libido.

Dan segera muka Nesia memanas dan melempar kado itu ke sembarang arah. Astaga, mimpi apa Nesia semalam sehingga mendapatkan kado berisi benda-benda yang hanya bisa ditemukan di kamar pribadi dan orang mesum.

Jangan lupakan adegan rated M 18+

Nesia menabok pipi kanannya dengan keras; agar bisa tahu kalau ini mimpi. Tapi sayangnya tidak dan ia sudah meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus pipinya.

Ia mengambil asal lagi, dan kali ini rada kasar. Sang gadis membuka paksa dan melotot.

"'Cara Membuat Lelaki Ingin Memperkosamu' oleh Francis Bonnefoy?! Ini apaan sich, hadiahnya nggak bener semua!" Teriaknya frustasi seraya melemparkan buku yang tak bersalah itu ke lantai dan menginjak-injaknya dengan membara.

Nesia ngos-ngosan. Ia berpikir, jika ia membuka semuanya pasti masih ada hadiah yang wajar dikasih untuknya; bukan seperti yang tadi.

Ia membuka kardus pertama, kemudian kedua, ketiga, tapi semuanya juga adanya ya barang laknat.

Kamus bahasa kotor dari Estonia, foto bugil Prussia yang cuma pake daleman hitam kayak punyanya Batman, America yang mengirimkan sejumlah foto selfie-nya dengan pakaian dalam yang (entah darimana ia dapat dan nyolong), England yang mengirim sebotol bir kualitas terbaik untuknya (yang ini Nesia ambil buat diolah jadi bir pletok), sekumpulan surat cinta yang memakai bahasa jorok dari Italy bersaudara, Doujin humu humuan edisi terbaru dari Hungary (yang ini cuma satu yang genah = point of view Nesia), Liechteinstein juga Swiss tak kalah nggak benarnya.

Mengirimkan coklat yang isinya adalah bir memabukkan dan buat orang terangsang. (yang ini ada keterangannya.) dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan adik-adiknya mengirim cerita dewasa dan suvenir yang membuat Nesia bergidik ketika melihatnya sekilas.

Nesia pusing, pemirsa.

Nesia menghela napas berat, besok untuk seminggu kedepan, ia tak ingin keluar rumah dulu. Tapi, kemudian ia melirik ke kardus yang terakhir. Dan disitu masih ada satu hadiah yang belum ia buka. Tergeletak rapi dibawah pojok dalam kardus dan tidak tergencet. Bentuknya persegi panjang serta lumayan besar, dan kertas kadonya bermotif bunga putih dengan dasar warna merah.

Nesia mengambilnya dan membukanya perlahan; takut membuat kertas yang bagus itu sobek, kemudian ia hanya bisa tertegun sejenak.

Sebuah buket bunga tulip yang terletak rapi didalam sebuah kotak transparan, berwarna-warni. Ada yang merah, putih, kuning, dan biru juga yang lainnya.

Perlahan ia buka penutupnya, dan harum bunga menyeruak dari kotak tersebut. Seperti baru dipetik dari kebunnya. Tangannya mengambil buket tersebut lalu menciumi aroma bunga yang indah tersebut.

Ia terdiam, memandang buket bunga tersebut yang berada di kedua tangannya. Tatapannya menyendu. Ingatannya kembali kepada waktu ia masih polos dan lugunya; menerima sang pemuda asing dengan tangan terbuka kemudian tersiksa dengan dijajahnya negaranya, sampai akhirnya ia merdeka dan menjadi negara yang berkembang.

* * *

.

_"Belanda! Terima kasih atas bunganya! Saya suka sekali!" ujar Nesia yang masih berumur 9 tahun pada pemuda bertubuh jangkung dan bersyal itu saat tiba di halaman belakang rumah Belanda._

_Netherlands hanya tersenyum kecil padanya dan mengelus sejenak puncak kepala gadis kecil yang membawa bunga-bunga tersebut._

_"Kalau kau suka, aku akan membawakan yang lebih banyak. Sebanyak yang kau mau." ujarnya dan Nesia tersenyum senang, memeluk lelaki tersebut._

_"Terimakasih, Belanda! Saya sayang anda!" sahutnya, membuat Netherlands tak menjawab dan hanya membalas pelukan gadis tersebut._

.

* * *

Nesia mengingat-ingat kembali memori yang telah tersimpan didalam otaknya; layaknya berputar seperti film dan muncul begitu saja di pikiran gadis berambut ikal tersebut.

Mengingat pria yang membuatnya tersiksa lahir dan batin.

Pria yang sifatnya brengsek dan kikir.

Pria yang dulu diam-diam mencintainya.

Dan Nesia melirik ke arah bawah buket tersebut. Didalam pita merah putih itu; tersembunyi surat kecil.

Gadis itu membukanya dan matanya juga semakin menyendu.

_'Gelukkige verjaardag, Indië'_

Airmata yang tumpah dari pipinya; tak ia sadar kalau ia telah menangis akan semuanya. Serasa hatinya mengetahui kalau lelaki itu membawakan benda yang selalu ia suka selain doujin nista yang ia dapat dari menang kuis beberapa waktu yang lalu; hadiah yang wajar seperti sebuket bung tulip yang berwarna pelangi.

.

.

.

Dan ia berterimakasih pada teman-temannya nanti atas hadiah laknatnya dengan 'pelajaran' yang takkan mereka lupakan kalau bertemu lagi dengan para personifikasi sableng tersebut. Nesia menyeringai.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

**...**

**Bir pletok: bir asal Betawi dari bahan herbal dan rasanya mantap! Bisa dicoba ditempat pabriknya tapi saya gak tahu tempatnya owo**

**Happy 69th Anniversary, Indonesia!**

**Dihargayu Republik Indonesia yag ke 69 tahun!**

**Best regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
